The cruelty of Tekken fight to the death
by Cooletguy
Summary: The brutal battle between Lili and Jin Kazama this is a very graphic story so please before you read I advise you if you're not into graphic story you should not read it


Before you read this story make sure you understand that this is a very graphic story. Not comfortable with graphic story I advise you to go back.

The street was Silent not a sound can be heard however there were two individual ready to clash in a battle to determine who was the strongest fighter. The sun was up high an the woman had a white umbrella and the man walking towards her with a furious look on his face preparing to fight. The woman was none other than Lili and the man was jin.

Lili wore a white one piece dress short enough for her to kick her legs up into the air with ease. her legs cover with soft white pantyhose and she had a pair of white 4 inch heels on. Her opponent jin wore a fancy suit colored in dark purple with leather shoes.

Both Fighters knew the situation very well it was not just a fight to determine one's strength but rather a fight to determine who will live and who will die. Jin Kazama charged at Lili. Jin threw the first punch into lili's umbrella she quickly fold the umbrella and kick straight up at Jin kazama's chin and send him into the air she then throws the umbrella causing a distraction Jin Kazama comes down with a hammer fist slamming the ground aiming for Lili with a failed attempt Lily catches him by surprise from the air and lands both her heels on his shoulder she then jumps off and kick Jin Kazama in the face sending him to the ground he slowly gets up and wipes the blood off his mouth and stares at Lili. Lily wipes the blood off her high heel then gives a sexual gesture by caressing her legs. Jin Kazama felt disrespect charges in with a overhand Right Punch Lily immediately side step that to the left grabs him by the ear Jin try resisting against the pulling of his ear however Lily managed to slam her heels from the air and sends Jin Kazama head to the ground. He quickly roll and got up. Lily gives him a smile and he stares back with the Grimm on his face.

Lily charges in and flips multiple times and throws a heavy drop kick which land right into Jin kazama's chest the impact send Jin Kazama flying through the wall into a building smashed against the corner of the inside wall Jin Kazama sits tired from the attack looking up at the broken wall he see Lily slowly walking toward him in a feminine posture. As Lily approaches him she kick her heel and stabs into his shoulder pressing him against the wall she then raise his chin with her hands and speaks in French saying is this all you got. Jin Kazama eyes turn red and shoots laser beams right at Lily's face however Lily was able to avoid the attack she then jumps back and ready herself for a second round.

Jin Kazama now faster and stronger he has become a new form he charges at Lili he throws a right uppercut which land across Lily's face sending her into the air he then jumps up and grabs her by the heel and slams her to the ground Lily quickly rolls back to her feet as she see Jin Kazama ready to shoot laser beams at her again and she was able to avoid being hit once more. Jin Kazama flies in and kick Lily in the stomach send her flying across building Lily quickly recovers and run to hide behind building walls Jin Kazama in a devil form flies into the air and start shooting laser beam at all the walls destroying the the building he slowly looks around to see where she is hiding however with no site of Lili he continues to shoot laser beams and Destroy more buildings now he is really mad he goes down and clear some of the destroyed walls trying to find her. Lily then jumps in with a flying Kick which land across Jin's back shoulder he then turn with spinning roundhouse kick Lily duck under the kick she then a throws combination of punches finishing with an uppercut to jin face. Jin Kazama exhausted from all the laser beam he exerted try to focus he then Reach Out and managed to grab Lily by the throat he then attempt to shoot laser beam at Lili but loses his devil form due to exhaustion. Lily throws a kick to his groin Jin let go of Lili as he drops to his knees Lily grabs his shoulder and lift him up and pushed him against the wall she then slams her knee into his groin. Jin Kazama gives off a loud cry one of his testicles ruptured in intense pain he try to push Lily off of him but Lily press him against the wall once more and slams another knee into his groin rupturing his second testicle. Lily lets him drop to the ground as she impose her dominance over him by standing over his body as he drench in pain. She then grabs his hair and pull his head up to meet her pussy and made him smell what she had she then say beg for mercy as she presses his face against her pussy. Lily then slams his head to the concrete she walks to his back and pulls down his pants she smiled and put a 4 inch heels into his anal hole Jin Kazama cries in pain as she shoves the heel in and out of his anal hole. At last Jin Kazama begged for mercy Lily laughed says little too late.

Ending 1

Lily turns Jin Kazama upright and kicked at his throat with her heel tearing his throat puncturing his trachea disable his breathing and kills him. Lily then stood up and looked down at the lifeless corpse she robbed his life and dignity she slowly walks away and Whisper to the air do you really think you can beat me.

Ending 2 in case you don't like the first ending here's a less cruel one

Lily finished shoveling her heel into his anal hole she pushes him to the ground and acknowledge his begging for mercy she stare down one last time Jin Kazama whose lost both his testicles and his anal hole virginity she then laughs and walked off and Whisper to the wind did you really think you can beat me.


End file.
